Monsters in the Basement
by Thess
Summary: The vampire knight saved the young damsel in distress from her evil uncle… but what happened after? OneShot. Manga ficlet. Gift requested by Donna C. Punk .


Disclaimer: _Hellsing_ belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: This ficlet was requested byDonna C. Punkwho asked: "Alucard after the meeting with Integral." I thank Dreadnot for editing this ficlet.

* * *

**Monsters in the Basement**

Monsters died in the basement that day. The human kind of the creatures, the ones called child murderers and traitors. They were dead now, killed by other different type of monsters – a religious fanatic and a vampire.

_Amateurs_, Alucard thought in disdain for the poor attempt at finishing the young Master. He did not judge the choice of victim, for he had killed children in his mortal days, but the talent in doing it. If a little girl escaped them, it was because they were pretty bad at the art.

He heard a metallic thud and felt an extra weight over his extended arm. Speaking of the young Master, she had passed out against him, dropping the gun on the floor. Alucard did not dwell in the reasons – stress, tiredness or simple blood loss. The result was the same – she was now at his mercy.

Alucard studied the new Master carefully – she did not resemble Arthur. The girl had a lighter shade of blonde in her hair and a darker tone of skin. She appeared saner as well. He wondered if this one would experiment with him too.

For a couple of minutes, Alucard pondered what to do with her. He could leave her trapped in the dungeon, inside the cold and dark cell where he had resided the last two decades. But he did not hold ill feelings towards Arthur. Alucard admitted he would have done the same with a perilous weapon in times of peace – store it.

The incessant dripping sound distracted his musings and the fragrance of virgin blood filled his nostrils, flaring up his lust. His gaze diverted to her bleeding shoulder – the drops splashed near his feet. Hypnotised, Alucard lifted the girl in his arms and bent down to lap at the bullet wound. The taste was rich and sweet. Addictive.

His digits drew over the cheeks of the unconscious teen; Alucard nosed her temple as a hound recognising its owner's scent. After that, his mind invaded hers subtly to know more about her life - Integral, that was her name. And it seemed that good old Arthur had died of age. He would miss the man, a better Master than Abraham ever was. He extracted other important information, such as how old she was and past memories. Walter was ever present among them. Alucard chuckled; age also had spoiled the Angel of Death.

He ultimately decided to carry her and placed her safely inside his old room. A knight in shining armour the Master was seeking, so he would act like one for her at least.

Alucard did not bother with doors, instead he phased through the walls, rekindling the power inside him. He stopped once both were inside his room. It had not changed one bit, only accumulated dust. There was a simple wood table and a sole chair full of spider webs as furniture. Without counting his two coffins.

One was ample and black. It appeared luscious despite the lack of grooming. His beloved last domain. Alucard nearly dropped Integral from the urge to touch the surface of it. The other was a simple wood casket with a cross on the lid. It was used for short trips to Ireland, Wales and Scotland in the past.

Carefully, Alucard lifted the lid of the common coffin and placed Integral inside. He checked she was still sleeping before closing it. He could not leave the Master upstairs, he held suspicions that her uncle had more men patrolling the Mansion. More bugs to squish. That pleased him. So long without the thrill of violence.

Laughing, Alucard faded upstairs and sought his chosen prey. He found them soon; they were guarding the entrance of the living room. His expanded senses brought him the mutters and heartbeats of the kidnapped staff of the house.

"Who's there?" one of the punks demanded. Alucard stepped out of the shadows, white hair loose and tangled, sporting a hungry fanged grin.

"A knight protecting the princess' castle," Alucard replied, lunging. The bullets that hit him did not slow him down. Quite the opposite, they fed his thirst for their suffering. He tore them in two, parting his lips to drink the red spray from the sudden dismembering. The kill was short lived but sated his hunger after twenty years of being famished.

The rattle of gunfire had provoked panic among the captured ones. Alucard smirked as he listened their doubts and fears, relishing the aroma of sweat and nervousness.

"What was that?"

"Are you going to kill us?"

"I don't want to die!"

Half of his body phased through the gates, glancing smugly at the frightened crowd – all bleached, many fainted, others let out a gasp and some stared at him in disbelief. "Don't worry, I already ate," he commented maliciously. "Call Walter if you value your spineless lives," he warned, fading out. _Click._ The door opened apparently by itself.

Alucard returned to his room. Integral was still soundly asleep. The child was drained. Lounging on his seat, he put his feet on the table and waited. The slumber he had endured made him patient. The hours flew and soon the aged Angel of Death burst in. He wielded his wires that shone silver and scarlet, illuminated by the dim light of the corridor.

"I left alive the ones who were patrolling outside," Alucard commented with a wide grin, noting the red droplets on his weapon. "I wanted to test if your skills were diminished by age," he inclined his head.

"Alucard," Walter greeted, cordial yet wary at the same time. "Where's Integra? Where's Lord Richard?" He took a bold step forward. So fearless, Walter always was. As a young lad he had kicked his last domain. No one, not even Arthur dared to do that.

"The living Hellsing is resting inside a coffin," Alucard gestured to the simple wooden casket. The lid flew open, revealing Integral, curled and peacefully sleeping. "The carcasses of the dead one, don't deserve eternal rest."

Walter lowered his wires when he saw Integral was alright. "Why did you kill Richard?"

"Don't give me all the credit. Master executed the traitor."

Walter furrowed his brow, understanding the meaning of that. "I'll take her upstairs."

"No," Alucard growled, his shadows shut the lid. "I'm in charge of protecting her. Until new orders, I'm her knight in shining armour." Or one with a leather outfit, glowing with the blood splattered on it.

"Integra won't like to wake inside that, Alucard."

"She'll have to grow accustomed to sleeping inside a coffin, Walter," Alucard responded smoothly. "One day that'll be her only resting place," he added cryptically. Walter did not ask him to explain his dubious statement, rather he chose to wait in silence until Integra stirred. The vampire let him, fixated on Integral's and Walter's hearts beating - the sound of life.

The personnel above were still shaken by the adventure but regardless tried to return to their jobs. Alucard paid half attention to their busy steps and noises coming from upstairs. They were relieved that there were no dangers anymore in the Manor. They did not know about the three monsters in the basement.


End file.
